The present invention relates to an apparatus for jewelry organization, and more particularly, to a stackable apparatus for organizing and displaying several types of jewelry without tangling.
Numerous boxes and organizers are known for storing or displaying jewelry. Such items are sold in an array of sizes and types. However, most jewelry boxes and organizers have limited space, crowding the jewelry when it is stored. This causes tangling of jewelry items, such as bracelets or necklaces. Jewelry items of length are a particular problem to store without crowding, mixing, or tangling. Hanging the jewelry does not adequately solve the tangling problem, and it requires a great deal of space to spread out the jewelry for view.
Existing jewelry boxes and organizers commonly do not allow for additional items to be stored once their original space is filled. Another drawback is that many of these boxes and organizers do not accommodate all the types of jewelry available. This requires a person to purchase several boxes or organizers and to find room on shelves, dressers, or counter tops to store each of them.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a jewelry organizer which conveniently organizes and displays several types of jewelry in limited space while keeping bracelets and necklaces from tangling with each other. There is also a need for a jewelry organizer which allows for expansion for additional pieces of jewelry. The present invention fills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resides in an apparatus for jewelry organization which satisfies the above-identified needs by storing and displaying several types of jewelry while preventing the jewelry from tangling. The jewelry organizer has a body capable of stacking which is specially designed to avoid tangling of jewelry items and to house all types of jewelry at once, in an appealing fashion.
More particularly, the apparatus for jewelry organization of the present invention includes a body having an upper and lower surface, and at least one compartment formed in the upper surface. Each compartment is defined as an endless channel sized to receive one or more items of jewelry. In a presently preferred embodiment, the channels may be formed in a substantially concentric circular or rectangular pattern. The channels having the smallest circumferences can be used for holding small earrings, commonly stud or hoop earrings. The channels of medium length circumference can be used for watches, bracelets and other jewelry of similar length. A piece or strand of jewelry is placed in a channel of the length necessary to hold it. The channels having the larger diameters can be used for holding necklaces of varying lengths. Each piece of jewelry is matched to a channel of similar length so that the jewelry can be laid out along the path of the channel and does not mix or tangle with other pieces of jewelry. Alternatively, the compartment may form one continuous channel in a spiral configuration in which jewelry items, such as necklaces would be placed end-to-end.
In another aspect of the invention, the upper surface of the body has an upwardly protruding knob. The knob is approximately sized to the diameter of a finger for holding rings. The knob may be frustoconical in shape and can hold at least one ring. The presently preferred knob is located in the center of the upper surface. The lower surface of the body may have a recess which is sized to receive a knob on a second jewelry organizer. The knob nests into the recess of another jewelry organizer so that the organizers can be stacked on top of one another. This allows a person to purchase additional jewelry organizers when needed to accommodate extra jewelry, without having to find additional space in a drawer or on a dresser or counter top.
In a further aspect of the invention, the jewelry organizer may have a rim around the periphery of the outermost compartment. The rim may include a lip which has a thickness less than the hook on a typical drop earring. This allows a drop earring to be hooked onto the lip. The rim also may have a substantially flat surface and a width sufficient to display the earrings on the rim once they are hooked onto the lip. Additionally, a person may place or display clip earrings or pins on the substantially flat surface.
Because the jewelry is stored in the separated channels in the jewelry organizer, the pieces do not get lost or tangled. Yet, the jewelry organizer has the capability of holding all types of jewelry, from rings, to watches, to bracelets, to all types of earrings, and to necklaces of every length.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the essence of the invention.